


Tonight, you will reveal to me.

by Liliana_M



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: AU modern, Alex no deja dormir a Aaron, Alternate Universe, Ayuda, Español | Spanish, F/M, Mención de muerte de Theodosia Prevost, Son adultos, Theodosia es una niña adorable, divorcio saludable, llamadas nocturnas, no se etiquetar, se supone
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliana_M/pseuds/Liliana_M
Summary: Au ModernAaron se despierta en la oscuridad con su ,ya conocido, sentimiento de soledad y...¿Cinco llamadas perdidas de Hamilton?Quien diría que después de tanto tiempo sin desvelarse con el caribeño seria esa madrugada donde el y Alex compartirían un momento de su tiempo.Y bueno, quizás alguien más se les uniese.





	Tonight, you will reveal to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola y sean bienvenidos a este pequeño rincón del mundo.Espero que les guste y lo disfruten , o al menos que me den el honor de gastar vuestro tiempo leyendo esto.
> 
> Pequeños detalles antes de comenzar:
> 
> Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad (primero, son personajes históricos, y segundo, son parte de un musical americano llamado "Hamilton: An American Musical" hecho por Lin-Manuel Miranda) y esta historia esta ambientada en un mundo moderno.
> 
> Es mi primer trabajo publicado en este fandom y en este lugar, así que no tengas expectativas (título en inglés porque me da la gana, muchas gracias).
> 
> Cualquier comentario o "kudo" (?) es bien recibido, muy agradecido y cuidado con mi amor.
> 
> ¡Dicho esto! ¡Disfruten! <3

### 

Esta noche, me lo revelarás. 

Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad y parpadeo un par de veces antes de empezar a tomar conciencia. Soltó un gruñido y se  
giró hacia el lugar vacío de la cama.Oh ... sí.Tenso la mandíbula mientras un sentimiento desgarrador de ausencia aparecía  
en su pecho.La ausencia de su amada Theodosia.

Como extrañaba su calidez al despertar, ya que su mente aún no había estado acostumbrado de que ella ya no hubiera estado a su  
lado. De que no escuchaba su risa mientras miraban como dos enamorados, ni que nunca volvería a besar sus labios o ver  
a sus dos ángeles juntos.Pero lo que Aaron estaba seguro es que no podría evitar nunca seria buscarla al despertar, como  
ahora.

Suspiro y se envió sobre el colchón buscando su teléfono móvil. Eran las 3 am, ¿qué hizo él despierto? Nunca se  
despertaba porque si a estas ... Oh, allí estaba el motivo.

Cinco llamadas perdidas de Hamilton.

Hacía tanto que Alex no lo llamaba a estas horas de la madrugada que le llamó raro.Dudo si llamar o esperar, la última  
llamada fue hace 5 minutos. Quizás llamo a otra persona, como Laurens o Lafayette. O quizás ...

No, hace años que Hamilton no tenía un ataque.¡Era imposible!

" _¿Pero y si fuera eso?_ ", Le hizo dudar una voz en su cabeza.

Si no era eso, ¿porque llamarlo a estas horas? Es verdad que años atrás Alexander lo había llamado muchas veces por  
motivos estúpidos a altas horas de la madrugada.Pero solía detectar a la tercera llamada o volver loco su móvil con  
mensajes.

Al final, después de un largo debate de 5 minutos, gano la voz de su mente.

" _Llamando ..._ ", leyó mentalmente Burr.

Bueno, ya no había marchado atrás. A menos que Hamilton no contes ...

-¿Hola? -La voz de Alexander Hamilton se escucho a través del teléfono. Aaron coloco el celular cerca de su oreja.No  
mucho, no quería que Alex lo dejara sordo otra vez.Y aunque se suponía que había madurado lo suficiente para que eso no  
ocurriera ... Mejor prevenir que curar, según Burr.

-Alex-.Su voz salió bastante ronca y cansada mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-¿Aaron? ¿Por qué me llamas? -El estadounidense rodó los ojos ante lo estúpido que el contrario se escuchaba.

\- **Que yo sepa, YO** debería preguntarte eso.Cinco llamadas perdidas en menos de media hora, Hamilton-.Le respondió  
recordando las cuatro primeras palabras y espero una respuesta que aclarase algo.

-Oh ... sí.Perdona, no quise molestarte.Supongo que fue la costumbre de llamarte a ti o algo.No era nada de importancia,  
Aaron. Mejor te dejo dormir y ...- Alex iba a proseguir con sus escusas cuando Aaron lo corto.Él no era _estúpido_ , ya que  
soportó años soportando al chico como para dejarse engañar así de fácil.

-Alex, no soy idiota de soja. Se que lo que estás diciendo solo son escusas, ya dime por que llamaste. Intento utilizar su voz  
más tajante, llegando a un sonar algo molesto sin querer.

-De verdad, Aaron, no es nada.Ya lo arregle.No tienes que ...- Y otra vez el caribeño se vio cortado, a lo que soltó un  
gruñido.Odiaba eso.

-Alexander, ¿por quién me tomas? Quizás no te conozca tanto como John o Eliza pero llevo aguantándote lo suficiente para  
saber cuándo mientes. Y tengo noches de insomnio para probarlo.

-Aaron ...- Quiso decir algo pero apenas Burr oyó su voz volvió a hablar.

-Aun no he terminado de hablar.Y no me empieza otra vez con tus escusas porque se te nota.Primero, tu **NUNCA** me llamas  
Aaron por mucho que te supliqué-.Aquello saco una risa al caribeño-.Luego, si fuera algo _" sin importancia "_ no habrías  
llamado 5 _putas_ veces.Y si lo hubieras arreglado me estarías contando cómo mierda lo hiciste con un monólogo de una hora  
y medio. Así que, **no** , no me mientas y dime qué pasa, Hamilton.

Tras eso hubo un silencio por parte de los dos. Burr no lo sabía pero había provocado un sonrojo en el contrario. Alex se  
específicamente exhibido.

-Vaya, al parecer si me conoces mucho, Aaron-.Hamilton utiliza un tono de burla que solo inquietó más al hombre.

-Alex ...- le reprocho y el azabache trago saliva.

-Esta bien, está bien-.Burr se imagino al chico levantando los brazos en signo de rendición.-Um, yo ... Tuvo un de mis  
ataques.Esos que hace tiempo que no tenía ...- Aquello hizo que Burr cambiará su posición corporal (que no sabía  
que había adquirido) por una tensión y preocupación.

-¿Otro? ¿Cuándo? -El alcalde oyó unos murmullos que descifro como un "Hace casi una hora" .- ¿Estas bien, Alex?

El labio inferior del caribeño tembló y aguanto la respiración durante unos segundos.

-Si.

_"No"_ , corrigió la voz irritante en la mente de Burr.

Aaron suspiro.

-¿Quieres hablar? -Comento el hombre de piel oscura-.Quiero decir, no del ataque, solo conversar.Si no recuerdo mal eso te  
ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

Alex sonrió.

-O volverte a ti un zombie-.Agrego con tono de burla.

_"Si, lastimosamente"_ , se lamento Burr en sus pensamientos.

-... ¿Cómo está la pequeña Theodosia? -Comenzó Alex sacando una sonrisa al contrario, quien mira hacia la puerta recordando  
a su pequeña residencia.

-Esta bien.Sigue siendo la niña alegre y sonriente que recuerdas -Un suspiro se escucho por el otro lado-.¿Y Philip?  
¿Cómo está ese mini Hamilton?

-Bien, se ha tomado muy bien todo.Ahora está con Eliza, le toca a ella está semana.

-Me alegro ¿y tú cómo estás con ese tema?

-¿El divorcio con Eliza? -Alex hizo una muerte antes de continuar -Bueno, voy tirando, al fin y al cabo es mi culpa que  
pasara-.Eso preocupo a Aaron, Alex solía culparse demasiado de las cosas pero no interrumpió- .Eliza y yo quedamos en  
buenas condiciones y Philip se ve feliz por ver más a Angélica.

-¿Angélica?

-Si, Eliza se mudó con Angélica automáticamente-.Burr elevo una ceja.

-¿Angelica no vivía con John *?

-Rompieron hace semanas, Burr.-Otra vez ese tono de burla en Alexander, rodo los ojos.

-Vaya, ya es la sexta vez.

-Es una chica indomable, Burrito-Aaron bufo ante el apodo, él nunca cambia.

-Oh, créeme que lo sé más yo que tu-.Y las carcajadas del caribeño estallaron en el oído de Aaron. _Auch, mis timpanos _  
_Alex._

Entonces, la puerta del cuarto del alcalde se abrió lentamente dejando ver una tierna niña que se frotaba los ojos. Al  
parecer, la conversación telefónica había despertado a la pequeña Theodosia.

-¿Papá? ¿Con quien hablas? -La niña miro a su padre con curiosidad y sueño.

-Oh, eh-.Aarón puso el dispositivo otra vez cerca de su oreja -Espera un momento, Alex.

-¿Alex? ¿El tío Alex? -Exclamó la menor olvidando el sueño y corriendo a la cama con emoción.

-Si, Theo, es el tío Alex-Dejo que la niña se acomodara a su lado.

-¿Aaron? Hola te moriste?

-¿Quieres saludar? -Pregunto Burr con una sonrisa divertida mientras tapaba el celular para que no escuchara.

-¡Si! ¡Sí! -Ante los gritos Burr puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que hiciera silencio. Theo se rió y copio la acción,  
tras eso le dio el móvil a la infante.

-¡Hola, tío Álex! -La voz risueña de la pequeña Theodosia sorprendió al chico, quien dio un risa.

-¡Theo! Pequeña, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? -Burr activo el altavoz para que habla los dos. La voz  
del chico se oía feliz, el motivo de la llamada ya está muy lejos.

-Oí a papá hablando y creía que estaba hablando otra vez solo así que vine a ver.¡Pero estaba hablando contigo, que es aún  
mejor! -Una carcajada del azabache hizo que Burr rodará lo ojos por ... ¿tercera vez?

-¿Burr habla solo?

-¡Si! Demasiado, desde que mamá se fue-.Esa pequeña e inocente confesión de la niña creo una incomodidad en Burr. No era  
la culpa de su hija, aún era muy pequeña y sincera. Solo tuvo 7 años. Mientras, Hamilton se sintió preocupado por  
Aaron. Es verdad que él se perdió muy mal la muerte de su amada esposa, pero fue hace 2 años. Alex creía que esa herida  
ya no estaría tan ... _delicada._

-Bueno, ¿ves lo que hiciste Al ex? Por tus llamadas mañana los dos seremos unos zombies-Una risa infantil inundó la  
habitación con la broma de Aaron. Y Alex se les unió, ¡como no!

-Eso quiero verlo, Burr-Cometo alargando la _"r"_ .

-¡Pues ven a vernos! Extraño verte, tío Alex-.La niña miro emocionada a su padre con esperanza, _y un puchero infantil._

-Oh, no se si Burr quiera verme otra vez.¿Quieres Aaron Burr, señor? -La broma de Alex le saco una ruidosa carcajada a Aaron.

_"Mierda Aaron, los vecinos"._

-Mientras hables menos y sonrías más te permitirán entrar en mi casa -Alex murmuró un _"Tu broma es pésima"_ y Aaron un _"La _  
_tuya más, Hamilton"_ antes de que quedaran en verso mañana en la casa del alcalde. llevo a su hija a dormir.

-¡Buenas noches, papá! ¡Buenas noches, tío Alex! -La pequeña exclamo en susurros y cerró los ojos. Seguramente el de piel  
oscura sospecha y se fue a su cuarto.

Al entrar viola la cama y se enfrenta a otra vez esa soledad por la falta de su esposa. Por un segundo se olvido de todo y las  
lágrimas amenazaron con caer por su rostro.

-¿Aaron? ¿Sigues allí o te dormiste ya? -El caribeño lo saco de su nostalgia y se apresuró a responder.

-Si, aún estoy aquí. ¿Qué pasa? Deberías irte ya a dormir-.Su voz le traicióno un poco dejando ver que no estaba  
bien.Pero el contrario no comento.

-Ya ... Solo una pregunta.¿Es verdad lo que dijo Theo? Tú ... ¿Hablas solo? -El estadounidense se quedó mudó unos segundos y  
Alex temió haber tocado un tema sensible.

-Sí ... Sí, yo ... a veces hablo solo ... Como si Theo aún estaría a mi lado.-Aaron se aclaró la garganta-.A veces me  
pregunté qué haría ella en mi situación y ... termino haciendo eso ...

Después de eso los dos estaban en un incomodo silencio pensando. Alex sentado frente a su escritorio perdido en un  
océano de pensamientos catastróficos. Mientras tanto, solo fue hacia su cama y se sentó suspirando.

-Alex ... Creo que ya deberíamos colgar.Los dos debemos dormir y ...

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Sí claro! Buenas noches, Burr

-Buenas noches, Alex

-Y Aaron ... Gracias.

-Deja ya el escritorio, Hamilton.

Aaron colgó con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba la risa del caribeño. Y pensar que posiblemente empezará a llamar con un  
Alex temblando y perdido en viejas pesadillas ...

Bueno, mañana el torbellino Hamilton pasaría por su casa y se preocuparía por estar menos al menos un poco consciente para que su casa  
siguiera en pie, así que se fue a dormir.Dejo el móvil y se arropó mientras un recuerdo cruzaba por su mente.

Cerró los ojos y vio a _Theodosia._

_Era de noche y ella estaba en la cama esperándolo. Aaron acababa de colgar de una extra larga llamada con Hamilton y lo _  
_único que quería hacer era dormirse con su querida esposa._

_-¿Sabes? Ese tal Hamilton del que siempre te andas quejando parece un buen chico. La voz cariñosa de Theodosia resonó por _  
_su mente mientras sonreía._

_-¿Alex? Bueno, no es mal tipo pero puede ser insufrible. La joven rió y sonrió acariciando el rostro de su marido._

_-Aun así, te ha ayudado varias veces sin que los dos lo notéis. Pero yo si soy consciente, Aaron._

_-¿Tú crees, cariño? -Burr dudo, pero sabía que a veces las mujeres veían cosas que los hombres no. Sobre todo ella, la _  
_mujer de su vida._

_-Si, aún recuerdo cuando se establece tan nervioso con un caso * .¡No te calmabas ni con mis mejores besos! -Aaron rió ante la _  
_broma-.Pero entonces ese Alex llegó, ¡y te dio una bofetada en tu hermoso rostro! -mas risas- Y te grito muchas cosas _  
_que me perdí a la mitad.¡Pero funcionó! Al parecer su mirada decidida se trasladó a ti._

_-Alex es una persona de esas personas que la vida pone en tu camino para bien o para mal.Pero te aseguro que esta vez fue _  
_para bien, amor.Él es tu mejor amigo, por mucho que me lo niegues, lo sé.Tu , ni con toda tu paciencia, soportarías a ese _  
_huracán si no fuera porque te cae bien. No lo pierdas, ¿vale? -Teo le dio un beso en los labios antes de que el recuerdo _  
_de evaporara._

Quizás Theodosia tenga razón y Alex fuera de su mejor amigo.

Lo ayudo con la muerte de Theo, con la crianza de su hija y varias veces con ... _el alcohol._

Sí ... definitivamente Alexander Hamilton era un huracán incontrolable.

Pero nadie dijo que eso fuera un problema para Burr.

Por eso eran amigos después de tantos baches y peleas.

Y Aaron Burr se durmió con las palabras dulces y los besos amorosos de Theo. Junto con las risas de Alex por sus bromas  
pésimas y sus largos discursos sobre cosas que no recordaba _(ni quiere hacerlo)._

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeñas aclaraciones por si acaso (mejor prevenir que curar):
> 
> *Angélica Schuyler históricamente se casó con John Barker Church , también llamado John Carter. Por favor no lo  
confundan con John Laurens (por el ship de Angélica y Laurens).
> 
> *Por si no se entendió la anécdota de Thedorosia, Aaron trabajando como abogado tuvo una vez un caso que le causo mucha inseguridad y nervios por lo complicado que era, pero Hamilton consiguió que se calmara.Brusco pero efectivo.
> 
> Solo esto, ¡Gracias por leer! <3


End file.
